


A Tale As Old As Time [Voltron/Once AU]

by Opal_Fossils



Series: A Tale As Old As Time- [Voltron/Once AU] [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Fossils/pseuds/Opal_Fossils
Summary: Voltron. Once Upon A Time. Klance. All mixed together for your reading pleasure. This story follows your favourite characters from Voltron as they explore not one, but two new worlds, defeating the Galra and getting their happy endings.Chapter One provides a first glance at the land with and without magic, setting the scene for the rest of the tale to unfold. Will Keith find his brother? What did Lance do wrong? Find out now.





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii.. this is my first story here so please be nice with what you say, I do appreciate any feedback you have to give. I just realised that Keith and Emma are quite similar and ended up planning this out. There will be two different worlds being followed at once so hopefully it doesn't get too confusing.
> 
> Things to note- The lions are not primarily robots, I didn't think that would fit the fantasy vibe so they are a little different, stay tuned for a future instalment to understand them more(basically I haven't decided everything about them yet)  
> All you need to know right now is that in the first section the Lion is basically the size of a horse. DO NOT TRY TO RIDE A LION IN REAL LIFE PLEASE DON'T.

**> Enchanted Forest<**

Lance gripped on to the Red Lion, his blue cloak fluttering in the air behind him as they raced across the landscape. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he glanced up at the sky, dark purple clouds growling with thunder- the curse was coming. Red cut through trees, jumping off of rocks and leaping across streams, taking the quickest way to its former paladin. Lance leaped off of the lion as he saw his friends assembled around a… a coffin? His heart stiffened as he approached them, praying that it wasn’t true, he couldn’t have lost him. Hunk, Allura and Pidge turned their heads up to him as he stopped. The love of his life lay before him, in an elegantly designed white casket, unconscious. Lance's breath fogged over the small pane of glass letting him look at Keith. ‘Lance… it’s too late… she cursed him..’ Hunk explained. Lance stifled a cry and pulled up the lid of the casket. He leaned down and their lips met…

Everyone stepped back as they felt a spark of magic pass through them, that magic, now spreading across the land, was from true loves kiss and it had awoken Keith. ‘You found me’ Keith whispered, his hand cradling Lance’s chin.

‘Did you ever doubt I would?’ Lance replied, a smirk spreading across his face. ‘I guess this was a bit of a bonding moment’ their company burst into laughter, partly fuelled by their relief but then Keith started glowing…

Lance stepped back, aghast as Keith stared down at his own body. Lance lunged forward as the words of a foe began to storm his mind, but Keith vanished in a puff of purple. ‘NO!’ Lance screamed as his hands frantically searched the empty casket but it was a hopeless action. Keith was gone.

‘Those clouds do not look safe and that purple… IT’S THE SAME COLOR AS KEITH GLOWED!’ Pidge proclaimed. Hunk held Lance in his chest as his sobs echoed alongside the raging thunder.

 **‘IT’S ALL MY FAULT!’** Lance shouted, throwing his paladin ring to the floor, **‘I NEVER SHOULD HAVE JOINED THE TEAM, I MADE HIM GO!’** He pushed Hunk away and kneeled in the mud, **‘SHE WARNED ME, SHE WARNED ME AND NOW WE ARE ALL DOOMED’**. The paladins all looked at each other with disbelief and worry on their faces. And then a thick purple cloud settled on ground engulfing them all and whisking them away…

 

**> The Land Without Magic<**

Keith closed the door to his apartment and threw himself onto his sofa. He sighed as his eyes darted across his black wall to a portrait of Sven. He had spent 5 years as a bail bonds person hoping to use the skills of the career to track down the man who was practically a brother to him, but he still hadn’t made any progress. He walked over to his cupboard, aiming to get his most prized possession when his eyes caught a glimpse of his calendar. 23rd October. His birthday. Maybe a treat could help clear his mind.

He placed a small chocolate cupcake on to his kitchen counter and rummaged through his drawers until he found a pack of matches. Carefully he slotted the match into the blue icing and lit it with a lighter. ‘Another banner year’ he murmured half-heartedly as he blew out his makeshift candle.

**‘BANG’**

Keith shot up and eyed the source of the sound; a small corner close to the door… He picked a knife up from his sink with a grin and slowly crossed the distance between him and the sound. He jumped forward with a yelp and landed on his floor. No intruder. His shelf had dropped. He rubbed his shoulder and began to get up but a letter caught his eye. He gasped as he recognised the small, delicate script on the paper. His brother.

 

 

‘Hey Keith,

Just thought I’d let you know that I’ll be going to this new town for a while. It’s called Storybrooke and wow it’s quite the gem! I know how you are with texts so I thought that this would be a nice, easy to access open invitation for you. Feel free to come and join me!

Best wishes, Sven.’

Keith jumped off of the floor and raced to his room. Hurriedly he stuffed a couple of dark blue shirts and some black trousers into a backpack. He raced into his living room, throwing on his red jacket and then he returned to the cupboard of the calendar. Carefully he pulled out an ornate black and red box -despite being by far the fanciest item he owned it still retained the colour scheme of his home- and slotted it into a side pocket of his backpack. After pushing a few treats into his pockets he grabbed the keys to his bike and left his house.

 

**He was going to Storybrooke.**


	2. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron. Once Upon A Time. Klance. All mixed together for your reading pleasure. This story follows your favourite characters from Voltron as they explore not one, but two new worlds, defeating the Galra and getting their happy endings.
> 
> In the Land Without Magic Keith follows a mysterious letter to the supposed location of his brother and in The Enchanted Forest Lance and Keith meet for the first time, is it love at first sight or destined for failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Welcome to Chapter 2! Please leave comments with your thoughts I really want to make this a decent series in comparison to some of he gems in here. Just to let you know everyone in the story is 2 years older in the EF storyline and 3 years older in the LWM, so Keith is 20/21 and Lance is 19/20. Lance's royal status will be elaborated on later. Enjoy!

** >The Enchanted Forest- 1 Year Earlier< **

Keith stepped back from the road and admired the trap he had set. Any carriage that came this way would stop at the sight of the fallen log giving him enough time to steal anything of worth. As he heard the sound of hooves hitting the rough stone road he crouched down behind a bush.

Lance reached out to hold the hand of the lady opposite him, ‘Did you know that they call me the tailor?’ he began, his charming smirk growing on his face, ‘Because of how I thread the needle’. His companion let out a little giggle and has he prepared another one of his delightful pickup lines their carriage came to a stop. Lance stepped out to investigate, leaving his leather pouch and companion behind.

Keith slowly made his way over to the carriage he now believed to be vacant with his dagger in hand. He threw open the carriage door and grabbed the first thing he could see- a small pouch- and turned away but the ear splitting shriek of the lady within the carriage had drawn the attention of the supposed owner of the satchel, so he cut the reins of a horse and hopped on.

Lance sprinted forward and leapt on to the back of a brown horse, cursing under his breath that the thief had stolen his blue horse. Fortunately he had a lot more experience with horses than the other so he managed to catch up quickly. As the tail of Blue got in sight he readied his self and jumped off, pulling the thief to the ground.

‘I’ve got you now!’ He shouted drawing back the blue hood, expecting to see a bearded, wrinkled profile but those eyes did not fit the picture he expected. He sat on top of him for a second, getting lost in the galaxy contained in the pupils when he was pushed to the ground. ‘HEY,’ Lance exclaimed, straightening his outfit. ’Now give me back my pouch!’ He said, searching the ground for it.

‘What difference does it make to you, _Prince_ _Charming,_ you’ve probably got a castle full of jewels’ Keith replied, exhaustion audible in his tone.

‘My mother’s engagement ring is in there and for your information the name’s Lance’ he pouted.

‘You’re going to propose to that girl back in the carriage?’ The bandit asked, ‘Charming?’ teasing the prince.

‘Yes I am, have a problem with it?’ Lance said, lunging forward. Keith grunted and pushed the hilt of his blade across the bronze forehead of the prince. He stuff the pouch into an inner pocket and turned to leave, he stepped back as the blue horse approached him but he smiled softly and patted the head of the animal, ‘Don’t worry Charming will be fine’.

 

** >The Land Without Magic< **

Keith slowed down on his bike as he saw the sign for the town, ‘Welcome To Storybrooke’ he read, he was going to find his brother here, he knew it. He crossed the border to the town and felt something in his chest, probably just the lack of food he thought, pushing the pain to the side and focusing on Sven.

He leaned his head down as rain began to pour down, as useful as it’d be he would never change his small jacket for one with an actual hood, or even the same size as his body, it was his armour from the rest of the world and he needed it in these last 5 years more than ever.

He stopped his bike as he caught sight of a log. In the middle of the road. A real gem isn’t this place Sven? He sighed and decided to risk a small road cutting through the forest. He knelt down, feeling the wind pushing against him, the rain pouring down his back, he could do this forever and then his headlights shone on a person…

He screeched his bike to a halt and fell down in the process but luckily he hadn’t hurt anyone else. He looked up, expecting a hand to help him to his feet but nope. He pushed himself up and stared at the person he almost ran over.

A tall man, probably not much younger than him, stood draped in a light blue gown which complimented his soft brown skin and sharp blue eyes. He seemed entranced with the way the rain was hitting the stone floor. ‘Are you o-ok?’ Keith asked, concerned by his strange behaviour.

‘Nope!’ The boy blurted before collapsing to the ground.

 

** >The Enchanted Forest- A Few Hours Later< **

Keith leaned against a tall pale tree and played with the ring he had stolen earlier that day. His fingers found themselves rolling over the smooth hematite gem embedded into the silver ring. He imagined putting it on, being part of a big royal family, Charming… No, he didn’t want that he was going to find Shiro and leave this place, he couldn’t let silly boys take over his thoughts, never again. He began to pull the pouch out of his pocket when a _**swishhhhhh** _ sound soared through the air, ending as the tip of an arrow pinned him against the tree. Another followed and pinned him on the other side. He struggled against them but to no avail. ‘They call me the sharpshooter’ said a voice from the shadows and although he had barely heard words from that voice Keith recognised it as the Prince, Charming.

Confirming his suspicions Lance approached Keith. His royal suit had been replaced with a leather shirt and pants with big brown boots that screamed adventure. ‘You should have known I’d find you, I’ll always find you’ He said in a sweet but cocky tone. He yanked the ring out of Keith’s hand and into a zipped pocket on his broad chest. ‘Like I said it was my mom’s first and you made me think of her’ Lance added, sliding down to sit on the floor beside Keith’s legs.

‘She believed in true love, told me to give this to someone who I really, really loved and you were right I don’t love the lady of the carriage. She also told me to be kind so you can go free Mr Bandit, okay?’ Lance ended, looking up to Keith.

‘Ok-okay, th-thanks’ Keith replied, wishing that the Prince would confide in him further.                     

Lance pulled one arrow out of Keith’s arm and winked at him turning back into the forest. ‘HEYY TAKE THE OTHER OUTT!! I THOUGHT WE BONDED!’ Keith bellowed as he struggled against the arrow; despite his predicament he couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hematite is a gem found in Cuba :)


	3. The Winds Of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rescues the mysterious boy who collapsed in front of him in our world whilst Lance and Hunk prepare for an upcoming masquerade ball.

** >The Enchanted Forest< **

Lance trudged back through the forest giggling to himself as he thought about his encounter again and again, ‘Bandit’ He whispered, the word felt right in his mouth but he wanted to keep it in, it was his word, his Bandit Boy. He rubbed his gloved hands together, feeling that rough outfit of his Bandit again and again. His heart rocked in his chest filling him with lulling dreams of what he could have said, could have done.

He found himself out of the forest and back to his steed, not the steed that had won his heart of course, he had ran away when the Bandit took him, strange that Zul never liked strangers touching her but the Bandit was accepted without hesitation. Lance saddled himself and they began the journey back to the castle.

 

Lance pushed open the towering gate to the castle he resided in and was immediately greeted by the menacing pair of green eyes belonging to his father. He stepped back nervously, his hand immediately darting to a particularly nasty bruise on his left arm from a similar occasion.

‘Go. To. Your. Room. Get. Dressed. Stay. There. Until. I. Call. You.’ each word hitting Lance like a bullet. Tears welled at his eyes as he turned to leave. His hopes for an escape without injury shattering instantly as the beefy man launched a boot into his back, dropping Lance to the cobbled floor.

 

** >The Land Without Magic< **

Keith stared at the unconscious boy at his feet. The rain began to pound harder and harder on the ground as he tried to come up with something to do. He stepped back and caught a look at footsteps embedded in the dirt leading up a hill. After securing his bike he lifted the boy up into his arms and began to follow the footsteps.

 

After 10 minutes Keith was tired, he was soaking wet and he was hungry but something made him push forward and he found himself at the backdoor of a tall white building. It couldn’t be… He looked down at the clothes of the boy and then it hit him- the boy was a hospital patient.

Keith pushed open the unlocked door and found himself in a hospital room. On the surface it was another bare room for a patient but the walls were decorated with pictures and drawings of the boy, the room was littered with chairs and in the corner sat a pile of lion plushies, each of a unique colour and design.

Keith dropped the boy onto the bed and caught a look at a form on the bedside table, ‘Name- Leo Valdez Age- 19 Comatose’ He looked back at the boy, Leo as he sat down on a chair beside the bed. After a few moments of peace he took of his jacket and made his way out of the room to find some help.

 

** >The Enchanted Forest< **

Lance stumbled down the small stairwell leading from the kitchen to the upper sections of the castle. Although he knew that the King would never even think about stepping in this section of his home his stomach churned at the thought of what punishment he would receive for being here.

He nervously pushed open the crooked wooden door to the kitchen and walked in, the familiar heat of the ovens and smell of fresh food washing over him and filling him with relief. His feelings further heightened as he saw the figure of his best friend behind a row of shelves. ‘Hunkkk!!’ Lance shouted, pulling him in for a bear hug.

‘Lance, shouldn’t you be getting ready for the ball? He replied, quickly turning his attention back to the food on the stove in front of him.

‘I want you to be there with me, so finish that food and let’s head up to my room!’ Lance answered, patting Hunk’s back enthusiastically. He hopped on to a counter and began to snack on some fruit; it was like the morning never happened.

 

 

Keith flattened the black suit he was dressed in, trying to look somewhat presentable. He grimaced as his eyes reached the mask on his reflection in the small mirror in his hand, the simple black mask seemed to blend in with his eyes. He hoped that the monotony of his outfit would help him blend in with the crowd at the ball yet still grant him access. He patted his pocket to check for his dagger before setting off.

 

Eventually Hunk and Lance had made it up to the Lance’s chamber and were now sitting opposite his collection of outfits, trying to locate the perfect one for the masquerade ball. Lance rolled off of his bed and into the collection of clothes, a few seconds later he emerged with two tuxes in hand.

One was a top of the range tuxedo, crafted from an exquisite black fabric which glittered in the light, Lance didn’t necessarily like the outfit but it was a gift from his father so he thought it might be appropriate. The other was a handmade suit, made from a simple blue material which didn’t shine in light but according to a very smart woman brought out the blue in Lance’s eyes. It had a cute little pocket, laced with a maroon felt which Lance currently rubbed his fingers in.

Hunk knew from the expression on Lance’s face that his heart desired the blue suit so he made a dart forward to grab the other from his hands but Lance turned away instantly, pulling both to his chest.

 

Keith kept to the side of the pathway, feeling awkward as he realised that no other guests of the ball were going by foot- not that he was an invited guest- when a dazzling glass carriage rushed by, showering him in mud. No one even looked back. Another carriage passed by, the passengers staring pointedly at him with utter disgust on their faces. He stifled a sob as he ran into the forest behind him.

 

Hunk stared Lance each other down, both grinning like little kids playing a cowboy game, which was basically what they were, eager to see how this would play out. Lance stood firmly whilst clutching both suits to his chest as Hunk circled him. The cold night wind blowing across their faces. ‘I’m not letting you walk out with that on’ Hunk said, his eyes focusing on the Black tux. Lance took a step back. He threw the blue suit to the ground and raced towards the end of the room. Hunk charged after him, with slightly less speed but his cautiousness proved to be valuable when Lance tripped mid-run. The black suit did not fall to the floor. Both boys stared in awe as a gust of wind pulled it out of the window, leaving just a small purple flower. All Hunk and Lance could do was laugh.

 

** >The Land Without Magic< **

Hank half-heartedly pushed open the door of Leo’s room, having found nothing after yet another search and then he saw the bed…which had Leo on it! He rushed forward and grabbed the hand of his friend and stared at his face with relief and utter confusion. How had he gotten here? He turned to sit on a chair when he saw a jacket. A red jacket which he had never seen before in his life. He moved away from Lance as doctors and nurses flooded the room and all he could think of was why he felt that he knew that jacket.

 

Keith had walked around the hospital for a while before he decided to return, he was not here to help random, _cute_ , strangers- he was here for Shiro. Somehow he made his way back to the room but before he entered he felt a tap on his shoulder. ‘This your jacket?’ Came a soft but stern voice from behind him. Keith turned around to see an oddly comforting face which was creased with worry. When he got no response Hank continued, ‘My-my friend has been in a coma for years…how did you find him,’ each word was full of emotion as he stared at Keith with his big brown eyes; and then, before Keith could give any reply he uttered life changing words. ‘You’re his brother.’

 

** >The Enchanted Forest< **

Keith frantically rubbed the dirt off of his suit but to no avail. He hadn’t managed to gather enough money from his banditry so he was forced to buy one of low quality. He let out an exasperated grunt and punched the tree beside him, slightly injuring his wrist but he didn’t care. It looked like Shiro would never be found.

 

He turned abruptly as he felt something fall on his arm but it was just a little flower. Keith gently lifted the stubby stem and looked at the flower with wonder. It had the delicate shape of a rose but the hue was a soft purple instead of the normal bold red. He closed his eyes and drew the flower closer, inhaling the sweet scent as a sharp gust of wind blew across him. When his eyes opened he saw a suit on a tree stump right next to him. An elegant, sparkling black suit, spotless, perfect. He decided not to ponder its origins and instead began to change it for his own. He was going to the ball after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Valdez is the cursed Lance and Hank is the cursed Hunk. Keith's name hasn't been altered by the curse. but why?


End file.
